prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cover For Me
Cover For Me is the twenty-second episode of Season 4 of Pretty Little Liars. It aired on March 4, 2014. Summary Spencer is back from rehab and taking her clothes out. Veronica comes in and Spencer comments that she did not need so many sweaters. They talk about the days in rehab and Spencer kicking out her drug habit. Suddenly Spencer gets distracted and drawn back into a flashback from ‘That Night.’ We see her taking a shovel and chasing Ali. We hear them argue. She is brought back to the reality by Veronica who asks her to sleep and they will discuss important things in the morning. Aria is at a fraternity party making out with a guy. Veronica tells Spencer she's not going back to school right away and won't have access to phone and internet. She's hired a drug and alcohol abuse counselor named Dean to live in the barn and watch over Spencer 24 hours a day. Spencer argues but she fails to make her mother change her decisions. Spencer wants to call Toby but Veronica said that she already talked with him and he understands that Spencer will be unavailable. Aria calls Emily from Syracuse. She's there for a college visit and doesn't tell Emily about the new guy Riley. Aria and Riley blow off the campus tour and go to eat pancakes. Hanna and Emily talk about Aria and how she is hurting. Emily asks Hanna if they will go to Spencer’s house later and Hanna says that she called and Veronica told her that no visitors are allowed. Emily says to Hanna that she spotted Ezra’s car back in school parking lot. They see Mike and Mona arguing about their relationship. Ezra also sees this and after Mike leaves they exchange a glance. Emily approaches Ezra in his classroom. She drops off her homework and leaves, telling him to make sure her assignment finds its way to a "real teacher." Holbrook shows Hanna the anonymous letter he got about Alison being alive. She says it wasn't her and he says it's probably just some crackpot. After a nap Aria and Riley, rehash their evening before heading back to bed. Spencer wakes up with dirt in her bed. Inside the pile is a letter from A saying "I know you dug her grave. Now I'm digging yours." Hanna tells Emily about the meeting with Holbrook. She spots Travis and invites him and his family to dinner. He responds by asking her on a date. Dean is working with Spencer on her diet and sleep habits. She tells him about what she thinks might be hallucinations. He thinks she could be repressing and suggests exercise. On her way to the shower Spencer steals the cordless phone and tries to call Toby. Dean catches her. Holbrook and Tanner approach Hanna, clearly convinced she wrote the letter. Hanna walks and Tanner tells Holbrook she thinks she's lying. Riley tells Aria his parents and siblings are all Syracuse alums. He'd rather go to music school in California but his parents aren't keen on the idea. She tells him about her recent breakup. Jessica DiLaurentis drops by Spencer's place to ask Veronica about a fundraiser. When she leaves the room Spencer apologizes for her behavior. Riley tells Aria he's leaving the weekend early to head home. He tells her good-bye and they kiss. Mike is upset Aria isn't answering his calls or texts. He complains to Emily, telling her that Mona dumped him and saying he thinks Aria is behind it. Spencer and Dean go for a jog. During the run she spots a shovel and starts flashing to chasing Alison. She brings the shovel down on Alison and blood hits her in the face. She tells Dean "I think I know what I did." Inside she tells him she's using other people memories to fill her the blanks of her memory. She cries but stops short of telling him what she thinks she did. He gives her a letter from Toby and leaves the room. Jessica runs into Hanna on her date with Travis. As she walks away Hanna spots her leave with Holbrook and Lt. Tanner. Aria drops by Ezra's place. Aria tells Ezra he needs to leave town "for good." She doesn't want to ever see or hear from him again. Ezra asks Aria to read his manuscript. He says he thinks there are things that could help her. He tells her when he was in New York he returned the publisher's advance. But it's too little, too late for Aria to go back with him again. Mona tells Emily she initially wanted to stop Ezra after Emily confronted her. The deal she mad e was she'd help him if he edited out the part about her. Mona admits to dating Mike so she could get closer to Aria. Ezra wouldn't let her out, but she broke up with him to save him. She says Ezra thinks he knows who stole the game from her at Radley. Aria reads the manuscript after reaching home. Hanna cuts her date with Travis short after receiving texts and calls from her friends. He asks what is going on but she doesn't say much. She kisses him before leaving. Emily tells Aria about Mona. Spencer says she's better. Aria tells them she's read the book and found something that he wanted them to know. He thinks A is Alison's mother. Hanna doesn't buy it. The girls don't think Spencer could have done anything to Alison. Hanna takes Emily aside and asks her if she told Paige that Alison is alive. Emily looks guilty. Aria apologizes to Mike for what happened to him and assures him she had nothing to do with it. Spencer comes home and Veronica yells at her for having her phone and being with her friends. She asks about her parents covering for her the summer she had drug issues. Veronica doesn't tell her anything. Before going to bed Spencer looks out her window. Mary Drake appears behind her briefly but disappears when Veronica comes into the room. Notes * Mrs. DiLaurentis is stopped by Holbrook and Tanner, and Hanna sees it. * Spencer wakes up in the middle of the night with dirt at the end of her bed and a note from A. * Hanna goes out with Travis. Title and Background * The title refers to Spencer and a line she says in this episode: "You guys said you covered for me that summer". It means that Spencer's parents covered for her the summer Ali disappeared, what they covered is unknown. Main Cast * Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings * Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin * Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields * Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery * Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal Guest Cast *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz *Sean Faris as Gabriel Holbrook *Andrea Parker as Jessica DiLaurentis/Mary Drake *Lesley Fera as Veronica Hastings *Luke Kleintank as Travis Hobbs *Roma Maffia as Linda Tanner *Cody Allen Christian as Mike Montgomery *Nathaniel Buzolic as Dean Stavros *Nick Roux as Riley Trivia * The table read was on October 6, 2013. *Filming began on October 7, 2013, and ended on October 15, 2013. Gallery Marlene,_Andrea,_and_Lesley.jpg Troian and nathaniel.jpg nathaniel-buzolic-pll2.jpg.bmp|Nathaniel on PLL set Rosewood Poster .jpg|Bryan Holdman tweeted this picture on Oct 10, 2013 and said "Even in Rosewood" cover-for-me-1.jpg cover-for-me-2.jpg cover-for-me-3.jpg cover-for-me-5.jpg cover-for-me-6.jpg cover-for-me-7.jpg cover-for-me-8.jpg cover-for-me-9.jpg cover-for-me-10.jpg cover-for-me-11.jpg cover-for-me-12.jpg cover-for-me-4.jpg IMG_5574.PNG IMG_5575.PNG IMG_5576.PNG IMG_5577.PNG IMG_5578.PNG IMG_5579.PNG IMG_5580.PNG IMG_5581.PNG IMG_5582.PNG IMG_5583.PNG IMG_5584.PNG IMG_5585.PNG IMG_5586.PNG IMG_5587.PNG IMG_5588.PNG IMG_5589.PNG IMG_5590.PNG IMG_5591.PNG IMG_5592.PNG IMG_5593.PNG IMG_5594.PNG IMG_5596.PNG IMG_5597.PNG IMG_5598.PNG IMG_5599.PNG IMG_5600.PNG IMG_5602.PNG IMG_5604.PNG IMG_5605.PNG IMG_5606.PNG IMG_5607.PNG IMG_5608.PNG IMG_5609.PNG IMG_5610.PNG IMG_5611.PNG IMG_5612.PNG IMG_5613.PNG IMG_5614.PNG IMG_5615.PNG IMG_5616.PNG IMG_5617.PNG IMG_5618.PNG IMG_5619.PNG IMG_5620.PNG IMG_5621.PNG IMG_5622.PNG IMG_5623.PNG IMG_5624.PNG IMG_5625.PNG IMG_5626.PNG IMG_5627.PNG IMG_5628.PNG IMG_5629.PNG IMG_5630.PNG IMG_5631.PNG IMG_5632.PNG IMG_5633.PNG IMG_5634.PNG IMG_5635.PNG IMG_5636.PNG IMG_5637.PNG IMG_5638.PNG IMG_5639.PNG IMG_5640.PNG IMG_5641.PNG IMG_5642.PNG IMG_5643.PNG IMG_5645.PNG IMG_5646.PNG IMG_5647.PNG IMG_5648.PNG IMG_5649.PNG IMG_5650.PNG IMG_5651.PNG IMG_5652.PNG IMG_5653.PNG IMG_5654.PNG IMG_5655.PNG IMG_5656.PNG IMG_5657.PNG IMG_5658.PNG IMG_5659.PNG IMG_5660.PNG IMG_5661.PNG IMG_5662.PNG IMG_5663.PNG IMG_5664.PNG IMG_5665.PNG IMG_5666.PNG IMG_5667.PNG IMG_5668.PNG IMG_5669.PNG IMG_5670.PNG IMG_5671.PNG IMG_5672.PNG IMG_5673.PNG IMG_5676.PNG IMG_5677.PNG IMG_5678.PNG IMG_5679.PNG IMG_5680.PNG IMG_5681.PNG IMG_5682.PNG IMG_5683.PNG IMG_5684.PNG IMG_5685.PNG IMG_5686.PNG IMG_5687.PNG IMG_5688.PNG IMG_5689.PNG IMG_5690.PNG IMG_5691.PNG IMG_5692.PNG IMG_5693.PNG IMG_5694.PNG IMG_5695.PNG IMG_5696.PNG IMG_5697.PNG IMG_5698.PNG IMG_5699.PNG IMG_5700.PNG IMG_5701.PNG IMG_5702.PNG IMG_5703.PNG IMG_5705.PNG IMG_5706.PNG IMG_5707.PNG IMG_5708.PNG IMG_5709.PNG IMG_5710.PNG IMG_5711.PNG IMG_5712.PNG IMG_5713.PNG IMG_5714.PNG IMG_5715.PNG IMG_5716.PNG IMG_5717.PNG IMG_5718.PNG IMG_5719.PNG IMG_5720.PNG IMG_5722.PNG IMG_5723.PNG IMG_5724.PNG IMG_5725.PNG IMG_5726.PNG IMG_5728.PNG IMG_5729.PNG IMG_5730.PNG IMG_5731.PNG IMG_5732.PNG IMG_5733.PNG IMG_5734.PNG IMG_5735.PNG IMG_5736.PNG IMG_5737.PNG IMG_5738.PNG IMG_5739.PNG IMG_5740.PNG IMG_5741.PNG IMG_5742.PNG IMG_5743.PNG IMG_5744.PNG IMG_5745.PNG IMG_5746.PNG IMG_5747.PNG IMG_5748.PNG IMG_5749.PNG IMG_5750.PNG IMG_5751.PNG IMG_5752.PNG IMG_5753.PNG IMG_5754.PNG IMG_5755.PNG IMG_5756.PNG IMG_5757.PNG IMG_5758.PNG IMG_5759.PNG IMG_5760.PNG IMG_5761.PNG IMG_5762.PNG IMG_5763.PNG IMG_5764.PNG IMG_5765.PNG IMG_5766.PNG IMG_5767.PNG IMG_5768.PNG IMG_5769.PNG IMG_5770.PNG IMG_5771.PNG IMG_5772.PNG IMG_5773.PNG IMG_5774.PNG IMG_5775.PNG IMG_5776.PNG IMG_5777.PNG IMG_5778.PNG IMG_5779.PNG IMG_5780.PNG IMG_5781.PNG IMG_5782.PNG IMG_5783.PNG IMG_5784.PNG IMG_5785.PNG IMG_5786.PNG IMG_5787.PNG IMG_5788.PNG IMG_5789.PNG IMG_5790.PNG IMG_5791.PNG IMG_5792.PNG IMG_5793.PNG IMG_5794.PNG IMG_5795.PNG IMG_5796.PNG IMG_5798.PNG IMG_5799.PNG IMG_5800.PNG IMG_5801.PNG IMG_5802.PNG IMG_5804.PNG IMG_5805.PNG IMG_5806.PNG IMG_5807.PNG IMG_5808.PNG IMG_5809.PNG IMG_5810.PNG IMG_5811.PNG IMG_5812.PNG IMG_5813.PNG IMG_5814.PNG IMG_5815.PNG IMG_5816.PNG IMG_5818.PNG IMG_5819.PNG IMG_5820.PNG IMG_5821.PNG IMG_5822.PNG IMG_5823.PNG IMG_5825.PNG IMG_5826.PNG IMG_5827.PNG IMG_5828.PNG IMG_5829.PNG IMG_5830.PNG IMG_5831.PNG IMG_5832.PNG IMG_5833.PNG IMG_5835.PNG IMG_5836.PNG IMG_5837.PNG IMG_5838.PNG IMG_5839.PNG IMG_5840.PNG IMG_5841.PNG IMG_5842.PNG IMG_5843.PNG IMG_5844.PNG IMG_5845.PNG IMG_5846.PNG IMG_5847.PNG IMG_5848.PNG IMG_5849.PNG IMG_5850.PNG IMG_5851.PNG IMG_5852.PNG IMG_5853.PNG IMG_5854.PNG IMG_5855.PNG IMG_5856.PNG IMG_5857.PNG IMG_5858.PNG IMG_5860.PNG IMG_5862.PNG IMG_5863.PNG IMG_5864.PNG IMG_5865.PNG IMG_5866.PNG IMG_5867.PNG IMG_5868.PNG IMG_5869.PNG IMG_5870.PNG IMG_5871.PNG IMG_5872.PNG IMG_5873.PNG IMG_5875.PNG IMG_5876.PNG IMG_5877.PNG IMG_5878.PNG IMG_5879.PNG IMG_5880.PNG IMG_5881.PNG IMG_5882.PNG IMG_5883.PNG IMG_5884.PNG IMG_5885.PNG IMG_5886.PNG IMG_5887.PNG IMG_5888.PNG IMG_5889.PNG IMG_5890.PNG IMG_5891.PNG IMG_5892.PNG IMG_5894.PNG IMG_5895.PNG IMG_5896.PNG IMG_5897.PNG IMG_5898.PNG IMG_5899.PNG IMG_5900.PNG IMG_5901.PNG IMG_5902.PNG IMG_5903.PNG IMG_5904.PNG IMG_5905.PNG IMG_5906.PNG IMG_5907.PNG IMG_5908.PNG IMG_5909.PNG IMG_5910.PNG IMG_5911.PNG IMG_5912.PNG IMG_5913.PNG IMG_5914.PNG IMG_5915.PNG IMG_5916.PNG Navigational Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:ABC Family Category:4B